1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seal support systems and, more particularly, to systems which are used with mechanical seals for containment of process fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealing devices, such as mechanical seals are employed to seal items of rotating equipment such as centrifugal pumps.
The sealing device is often connected to a seal support system which permits fluid from said system to the sealing device.
Some systems permit fluid to pass to the sealing device in one direction, such as a heat exchanger system which passes fluid to the sealing device for discharge into the item of rotating equipment.
Some systems permit fluid to pass and return to the sealing device in a closed loop arrangement.
The fluid within the system is generally chosen so that it lubricates and cools the components within the sealing device, whilst being compatible with the process fluid. The industry term for the fluid contained within the vessel, is Barrier or Buffer fluid.
It is not uncommon for the seal support system to have other items of equipment, sited around the vessel, to permit pressure being applied to the barrier/buffer fluid, or to allow additional cooling or fluid circulation around the seal.
Irrespective of the arrangement, the seal support system must be suitably mounted preferably in close communication to the sealing device and item of rotating equipment. Therefore a stand is required.
Some sealing devices rely on principles of convection to circulate the fluid from the system to the seal and back again. For said fluid convection to efficiently happen, the system should be ideally positioned in both the horizontal and/or vertical axis with respect to the seal.
A stand which permits vertical and horizontal adjustment is deemed highly advantageous to fine-tune system position so to optimise fluid convection.
Sealing devices such as mechanical seals generate heat from the counter rotational sealing faces. For improved seal life, this heat is transferred into the system barrier fluid so that it can be effectively dissipated from the sealing system. Unfortunately, there is a physical limitation on the effectiveness of any seal support system to dissipate heat. For this reason, additional cooling means are employed. Such cooling means include cooling coils within the system and/or finned tubing and/or air blast coolers.
It is understood that moving air has a far higher heat removal characteristic than stagnant air. Unfortunately, air blast coolers add a further complexity to the system which is undesirable.
It is deemed to be specifically advantageous if the seal support system, containing the barrier fluid, can be precisely positioned over the electric motor of the item of rotating equipment such that the air circulated from the operation of the electric motor is directed towards the seal support system.